Why?
by Brentinator
Summary: Sequel to Who's. Dedicated to Darth Becky 726. Jacob and Isabella are learning how to handle their powers, Skylar is confused why Ryder doesn't have any, and Chase finds a baby girl outside of the penthouse with one question. "Why would someone do this?" Rated T. More characters then listed.
1. Prologue

Chase's POV.

I woke up again for the fourth time as he flipped on his side to look at his alarm clock, to see it was 4:27. I finally decided to wake up as he picked up the clock so his alarm wouldn't go off at six before going downstairs and turning on the coffee machine before flipping the light on and started making pancakes, which I decided that I would eat some, then save the others for Kaz, Bree, Skylar, and Oliver, due to the babies being to young. Just as I finished, I heard a scuffle from outside of the door, making me put my coffee mug down and stand up before I heard crying, making me panic, I immediately ran to the door and opened it, only to look down and see a basket with a baby girl in it, wailing as her tiny arms flung around and she kept squirming. I picked her up, gently rocking her and stroking her hair as her wails reduced to small sniffles and a occasional tear running down her cheek.

"Don't cry. You're ok." I whispered as I wiped the last one off her cheek with my thumb before she fell asleep contently in my arms as I smiled, grabbing the basket before closing the door.

"You can't be older then a few days old. You don't look that healthy either." I realized, putting the basket beside my chair as I continued eating before I heard people coming downstairs, and it was Kaz, Bree and Isabella.

"Hey Chase. What's for breakfast?" Kaz asked, bags under his eyes due to Isabella having trouble sleeping like, well, a baby.

"Pancakes. I left them in the oven on warm for you guys." I explained as I looked at my older sister who was in shock as Kaz pulled Isabella in her high chair.

"Chase...who is that?" She asked, referring to the baby.

"Oh. I have no idea. I couldn't sleep last night, so I went ahead and made breakfast when I heard scuffling noises outside. I went to go see if everything was ok when I heard crying, so I ran out there and found her." I explained.

"Do you think it's your kid?" Bree asked.

"No, that's ridiculous."

"You sure? Cause I know how you felt about Sel-"

"Bree, we hated each other. Now stop it." I replied, feeling my cheeks turn red in embarrassment, looking down at the baby before asking.

"Why would someone do this to her?"

 **Here is the sequel to Who's! Which is dedicated to Darth Becky 726 for the idea! Hope you like it!**

 **Also, have you guys checked out Billy Unger's instagram? He looks like Chase again!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Searches and promises

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

After breakfast, I brought the basket downstairs to the infirmary where Alexandra was as she smiled.

"Hi Chase. What's in the basket?" She asked.

"It's a baby girl. She was outside of the penthouse this morning." I explained as I pulled her out and placed her in one of the small baby beds before continuing. "She doesn't look good."

Alexandra walked over and looked at her.

"Well, she's definitely premature. Maybe two, three months."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna run some tests on her to make sure." Alexandra explained as she started pulling out her equipment before I sat down at the cyber desk.

"Now, time to figure out who's baby this is."

Five hours later, I still had found absolutely nothing, making me slam my head down on the table before Alexandra smiled as she walked over to me, holding the baby, who looked a whole lot better.

"She's ok?"

"Yeah, poor thing just has some sort of cold. But I was wondering, do you have a name for her?"

"Alexandra, she's not my baby. I'm not naming her." I explained as I continued to try and find the mother.

"Well, you need to call her something other then "the baby". Alexandra pointed out as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Brittney. We'll call her Britney."

"Chase, I don't want you to get your hopes up about finding the mother, she may not want the baby anymore."

"No, I-I have to find the mother. I don't want what happened to me happen to her." I gritted my teeth.

"Chase, I know what happened to you, but you might wanna be prepared in case-"

"Just leave." I snapped as her mouth closed and she left.

I sighed as I looked down at a now sleeping Britney.

"Like I've always said. I wouldn't ever make a good parent anyway. I'll find your mother, Britney."

Some time later, I decided it was time to start locking up when I heard footsteps come out of the hyper lift to see my best friend at the moment.

"Hey Chase. Anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, Sky." I sighed as I put my head on the desk before I felt her rub my back.

"You'll find her mother. You aren't the smartest man in the world for nothing." She told me as she started playing with Britney, however, that comment just made my heart sink lower.

"That's just it. I don't feel like the smartest man in the world. I've been outsmarted by a ten year old several times, I let Sel escape 7 months ago, and now I can't find one person. I'm a failure."

"Ok, you stop that right now. You are not a failure. You keep thinking about the things that you didn't complete, but you have completed so much more. And besides, you've been up for hours. You may just be tired. Go get some sleep." Skylar told me as she patted my back, making me smile.

"Thanks Sky."

"No problem." She replied, going into the hyper lift as I grabbed the basket before following her.

As I went into my room, I saw Isabella's old crib set up in there with a note attached that read.

'And to think I was just about to get rid of this. But the baby girl might need it. Hope it helps, Bree.'

I smiled as I gently set Brittney in it before climbing into my own bed.

Bree's POV.

"Shh, Izzy, shh." I whispered as I continued to rock the screaming baby before I heard the door open and my boyfriend walked in, asking.

"Is she ok?"

"Probably." I replied as I sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding her while slowly rocking the chair while Kaz stood beside me.

"Bree, I know you weren't prepared for Izzy, but you have been the best mom to her these past seven months, and I'm so proud of you." Kaz replied as he kissed my forehead, making me blush.

"I love you, Kazzy." I as I leaned into his chest.

"Love you too, Breezy, and that's why I was wondering, if you would be willing to wait two more years for me." He told me.

"What do you mean?"

Kaz then pulled out a sliver ring.

"Wait for me to become a legal adult, so we can get married, and start a new life with Izzy. Would you like that?"

My eyes welled up with tears as I nodded, allowing Kaz to slip the ring on my finger before he kissed me.

"I love you more then words can describe, Breanna Davenport." Kaz whispered as he was the only one who said my full name unless I was in trouble with my family.

"I love you more then the sun and the moon, Kazimieras Johnson. And nothing will ever change that." I smiled as I drifted off on his shoulder.

Kaz's POV.

I smiled at Bree as she drifted off, as well as Isabella, who I picked up and placed in her crib before picking up Bree gently and placing her in her bed before kissing her forehead and leaving before going into the boys room where I saw Isabella's old crib as I fell asleep in my own bed.

 **Review responses!**

 **Darth Becky 726: I'm glad you liked it! I sure hope so. Braces...I've been there, girl. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yay!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting? Oh ok. So do you know when your foot will be recovered?**

 **LabRatsFan281: Yay! Braz and Skoliver insured! I will!**

 **So as you may have heard, it's not very likely we will get a season 2 of Lab Rats Elite Force. So, I was hoping that all of you with Twitter accounts could try and get the hash tag #LabRatsEliteForceSeason2 trending by Saturday.**

 **Also, I will be updating a lot due to my grandma coming for two weeks soon, and I wanna spend time with her since I haven't seen her in awhile. So tomorrow may be my last day updating for awhile, JSYK.**

 **One other thing, if you guys have not heard my theory about AJ, I have it on the EF wiki, or I can PM it to you if you are interested. If you have read my theory, then let me know if you want me to do more theories.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Powers and explanations

Chapter 2.

Chase's POV.

I brought Britney down in my arms as I saw Ryder, Isabella and Jacob crawling after each other, squealing, while the others were eating breakfast as I sat down.

"Morning Chase." Skylar mumbled as her eyes continued to droop shut before she'd shoot up.

"Is she ok?" I asked Oliver.

"Rough night. Sky wasn't feeling well, Ryder and Jacob wouldn't sleep, I basically passed out."

I nodded as Skylar put her head on the table and we soon heard her loud snores, which resulted in Oliver picking her up and placing her on the couch before coming back to us.

"How about you guys?" I asked Bree and Kaz.

Bree just lifted up her hand, showing me her sliver engagement ring as I immediately congratulated her before Britney started fussing. I immediately picked her up and started to calm her down before Bree handed me a bottle of formula and I stuck it in her mouth.

"Did you just have this on hand?"

"I've gotten faster at making bottles." She told me before she patted my back.

I grabbed my coffee and breakfast before going to mission command and continued to look for Britney's mother.

Oliver's POV.

By lunch time, Skylar was awake, happy and rested as she started eating the grilled cheese I had just made while watching the boys.

Just then, I heard a sneeze and saw Jacob realising a cryoblast, freezing the coffee table.

"Well, that could've gone better." I mumbled before calling. "Kaz!"

Kaz came over and was about to burn the ice off when Isabella came over and burnt it off, leaving me in awe.

"Yeah, we found out about that when I was changing your diaper." Kaz fake laughed, referring to his singed hair.

"You know, I wonder if Ryder has any powers."

"Who knows, Sky?"

"I mean, cause Jacob got the cryoblast and cyclone fingers, Isabella got the flamethrower, thermo touch and fire grenades. Why wouldn't Ryder have any powers?"

"Well, you have to remember that I was a normo for 16 years before I got powers. Or maybe his just need to kick in." I suggested.

"Maybe." Skylar sighed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Chase's POV.

I finally found Britney's mother, and now I know why she didn't keep her. Wanted across the world, several aliases, never in one place for long, currently in the Centium City prison, 17 years old. Selena Rachel Martins. It was Sel. The two things I didn't understand is, how come she hadn't left yet if she had bionics? And who got her pregnant with Britney? I went upstairs and grabbed my car keys as I looked at Bree.

"Bree, I need you to watch Britney."

"And where are you going?"

"The prison. I owe someone a visit." I then closed the door and got in the car.

After the short drive to the prison, I went inside to the guard.

"Can I help you?"

"Selena Martins."

The guard laughed at me, making me enraged as I demanded.

"What's so funny?"

"Look, you do not want to see her. She escaped for a few days, then we brought her back and she's basically gone crazy."

"Just give me ten minutes." I pleaded as I slipped him a hundred dollar bill.

What? Being a billionaire's son pays off.

"Fine. No more, no less." He compiled as he snatched the bill before taking me to the cell. "Hey, you got a visitor."

I saw a small, battered teen with black hair with a dirty pink streak as she scoffed.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you abandon Britney?"

"Who?"

"Your baby. Why did you abandon her?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Well, I was planning on coming back for her after my sentence was over, which'll be in ten years, and I didn't want her to end up with someone I didn't even know, so I decided to give her to her father."

"And who would that be?"

"You are such a idiot. Back when I had my bionics, I had a hypnotism ability, which I used on you to get information from you, so Mr. Terror could get the twins. Then I decided to have a bit of fun with you before I let you go. Of course, I was too much of a idiot to remember protection, and then I ended up in jail, pregnant. Heck, I even had my baby in the infirmary here. Luckily, it's not the first time someone had their kid here." She told me, making me realize what I had done.

"Sel, I am so sorry-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. This was all me." She told me.

Flashback in Sel's POV...

The pressure in my body was intensifying by the second as I quickly breathed quick, labored breaths, trying to ignore the pain.

"Push!"

"Quit telling me what to do!" I yelled.

"Just push!"

"Shut up!"

"Push!"

"I can't! I can't!" Tears streamed down my face as I beared down, screaming loudly as I felt a burning sensation.

"We can see the head! Push!"

Tears ran down my face as pure agonizing pain went through my body before I beared down again, screaming.

"One more push!"

"Oh my gosh stop yelling at me!" I cried out while pushing down with all my strength before I felt something expel from my body as my head fell back on the pillows before I heard a cry.

"It's a girl."

I didn't care. I can't be a mom. I continued to breathe hard as I turned my head away in tears, thinking.

'I cannot be a mother.'

End of flashback and Sel's POV...

Chase's POV.

"So." She swallowed before continuing as a tear fell down her cheek. "I figured she needed to be with you. Just till I get out. Then, I'll take her, and be out of your hair."

"I remember you saying that you would leave me alone once you were healed from the bullets. But, maybe I don't want you out of my hair." I told her, pushing her pink streak out of her face before slowly leaning in for her lips as she gently wrapped her arms around my neck while kissing me softly, giving me butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

It was a full minute before we broke off as she whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Neither do I. But I know that I liked it." I smiled as the guard came.

"Time's up."

I gently kissed her cheek and whispered one word to her before I left.

"Behave."

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep! Brazzy!**

 **Darth Becky 726: Yeah. #BrazForLife. Yeah, you'll be used to them pretty quickly. Promise. Here's your update!**

 **LabRatsWhore: True, so cute. Also, about the crib, my youngest sister was born when I was 8, so I don't remember much, and my parents used a crib for her, so... also, Bree said she was 17 in Sheep Shifting, and Who's started probably around that time, which made Kaz 16, so since it's only been 7 months, Bree's the only one who's had her birthday probably (since she claimed she was a Sagittarius in Concert in a can, which is November-December) so she'd be 18, but Kaz is still 16. Plus they'll still have to plan the wedding, which'll take a few months...make sense?**

 **Maddie (guest): glad you like it! Wait...*reads again* YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Wahoo! Thanks!**

 **mk4life: here's the new chapter! Well, explanations for both are in here! As for later in the story...you'll have to see.**

 **LabRatsFan281: That's what I think! Braz is the only ship most of the EF fandom can agree on lol. Here it is!**

 **So, part of my eye is swollen, so this is pretty hard to write since I can barely blink, also, this may be my last update for awhile since my grandma is coming for two weeks.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Discoveries and Details

Chapter 3.

Skylar's POV.

I sighed as I looked at Ryder, who was sitting on the floor, sucking his thumb.

"Why don't you have any powers? I have powers, Oliver has powers, Jacob has powers, why don't you?"

I heard Oliver chuckle as he came downstairs before sitting beside me.

"Quit treating him as a science experiment. If he has powers, they'll develop soon. If not, you need to accept it."

I nodded, just as Ryder's face wrinkled up, making me grin.

"Maybe he'll use a super power!"

However, much to my displeasure, all he did was sneeze and crawl away.

"Well, that was a bust."

"Sky, just let him be a kid for now." Oliver told me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, me leaning into his embrace before we heard someone yell.

"Incoming!"

And a pink proton ring fly though the air, almost hitting Ryder as I panicked, jumping into the floor and covered him.

"What was that!?" Oliver demanded as Kaz came in, holding a giggling Isabella.

"Izzy found a new power after I tried to feed her. Almost took my head off."

"You are really taking the brunt of this, aren't you?" Oliver laughed.

"Not funny, Oliver." He mumbled as he put her down before announcing. "I'm gonna go fix the wall."

"Baby food?" I asked.

"No. Singed, burnt." He replied as he went into the kitchen.

Bree's POV.

I smiled as I saw Kaz come in, already knowing about Isabella's power outbursts and that he had come to fix the wall.

"Hey Kaz, come make your lunch." I told him as he walked over, grumbling.

"I am a superhero and a father, should I really have to make my own lunch?"

"Probably not. You also shouldn't have to take out the trash." I replied, showing him the piles of trash. "But, you're doing it."

"Why, Breezy? Why can't Oliver do it?"

"Cause Oliver is busy with his sons, and Oliver isn't gonna be around forever to clean up your mess. Now please just, take it out."

"But it's so hard. I have to carry the bags, go down the elevator, put them in our can, and come back up. It's too much." He whined as I glared.

"Well, I took it out last time."

"I did the dishes."

"I changed the diapers."

"I take care of the power outbursts."

"I had the baby." I remarked, knowing he couldn't one up me as he hung his head down in defeat before grabbing the bags.

Just as he went down, Chase came over, holding Britney.

"Hey. How's she doing?"

"She isn't sick any more, which is always good. She's also been sleeping really well." He smiled as he ran his thumb over her cheek before looking at me. "Could you possibly watch her again?"

"Chase, what are you up to?" I asked as he set her in my arms.

"I'll tell you later." He told me before kissing Britney's forehead and leaving, as I wondered.

'What is that freaky little genius up to now?'

Chase's POV.

"Selena Martins."

The guard nodded as he led me down the hall, opening the door to where Sel was.

"Chase. I didn't think you would be coming back." She smiled as she hugged me.

In fact, she just gave me a genuine smile.

"I was planning on it." I grinned as I pushed her streak out of her eyes.

"So, what made you drop by?" She asked.

I sat down on her "bed" before continuing.

"I wanna know you turned "evil". Did something happen, or was this a random choice?"

"Well, I should probably start at the beginning. My dad had brain cancer for as long as I could remember. My mom, she was nice, but she just didn't feel like a...mom to me. Almost like she was faking it. My older brother, Gabe, was the greatest guy I've ever met before now, and my younger brother, Jason was amazing as well."

"Well, what happened?" I asked.

"M-my dad died. I remember telling him goodnight, and the next morning, he was gone. I was ten. Then Gabe got killed in a car crash, and Jason was diagnosed with a heart condition that my grandfather had, which led him to be in the hospital for a long time. Then I left. I didn't want to be alone with my mom all the time. At first, it was steal to survive. But then, I started stealing for way more. Wealth, fortune, power. I wanted to be in control of my destiny." She replied before hitting one of the bars. "Look where that got me." She sighed before looking at me. "So, what's your "sob story"?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know, the story that makes everyone feel bad for you. I just told you mine."

I sighed before I revealed the truth.

"My mom abandoned me. I was six and a half months when I was born, and she just...didn't want me. She left me with my "father" and he raised me as his own, which included implanting bionics. Then, my uncle found out and took me and my older siblings, and never told us about our father." I sighed, as I remembered when Douglas told me.

"So, does anyone else know?" She asked.

"Just you and the women who acts like my mom, Alexandra. You know, the doctor who took care of you?"

"Oh yeah. She's the middle aged woman."

"She's 36."

"Fine. So, what did you name our daughter?" She asked.

"Britney Mariah."

"I like it." She smiled as she caressed my cheek with her soft hand before asking. "Is there by any chance that you can bring Britney with you sometime?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled, kissing her forehead as I was escorted out.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yes!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Just let me use my timeline. Yeah. Basically. IKR?**

 **Sofiamatiz: Will do!**

 **Maddie (guest): No problem!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! BTW, Lots of Braz in our next chap...maybe even a Skoliver proposal?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Dates and proposals

Chapter 4.

Kaz's POV.

"Are we there yet?" Bree giggled as I covered her eyes while leading her to our surprise date, which was also our first one without Isabella.

"Not yet. Keep them closed." I told her as I led her outside of the building. "And...open them."

She opened her eyes as she grinned and hugged me while we were outside of the carnival.

"Thank you, Kaz."

"Hey, you wanted to have fun without Izzy, so I believe I fulfilled your wish." I smiled as we went onto the fairgrounds. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Oh!" She yelled before taking us to the baseball booth. You know, the one where you throw it and knock something over.

I quickly paid for both of us before Bree started doing a commentary.

"Kazimieras Johnson approaches to the booth, three baseballs in hand. Can he knock over the milk bottles, or will he go home defeated. He shoots! Oh, fat miss! He pulls out his second ball as he winds up. Oh, big throw from Kazimieras! And he knocked over the tower!"

I laughed as I kissed her cheek before getting my prize, which was a huge stuffed bear.

"That is so cliche." Bree laughed before throwing her ball, hitting right where she needed to before getting a stuffed pig.

"So you aren't pigaphobic! I knew it!"

She laughed before handing it to me.

"I got it for you, goofball."

I then handed her the giant bear which she hugged before we saw a "run faster then a cheetah" booth.

"That's so mean. No one with the exception of people with super speed can do that. They are taking those kids money." I sighed before Bree stuffed the bear in my hands and went over there.

"Bree!" I yelled, running after her as she paid.

"Go!" The guy yelled and she ended up at the end before the meter got halfway.

"Now, I believe I get a prize."

The man scowled before handing her a "Run Like A Cheetah" cup which she immediately filled with a milkshake before we stopped outside of the Ferris wheel.

"The fireworks are gonna start soon. Wanna see them up close?" I asked as she nodded before we got on.

It finally got all the way up just as the fireworks went off. Both in the sky, and with me and Bree.

Chase's POV.

Since Bree, Kaz, Skylar and Oliver all went on dates, I was watching all four of the kids and it was not going smoothly.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I dodged Isabella's proton ring.

I had already put Britney to bed, thank goodness.

"Ryder! Quit tickling your brother!"

Ryder stopped as Jacob jumped on him, making me groan. It hadn't even been twenty minutes, and they were gonna be gone for another two or four hours. It was gonna be a long night.

Oliver's POV.

I nervously straightened my tie as Skylar and I were eating dessert.

"Oliver, are you ok? You look really nervous." She told me.

I nodded as I reached into my pocket, feeling the box with the ring in it I was gonna give Skylar. But first, I was gonna finish this chocolate mousse.

After we finished, we started walking around the city, Skylar leaning on me while I had my arm around her before we stopped beside the color coordinated fountains. I let go of Skylar and walked in front of her, grabbing the box.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" She asked before I held her right hand and knelt down.

"Skylar Storm, ever since I first walked into Mighty Med, I knew you were the one for me. And I know that I may have come off creepy recently, but I was scared Chase was gonna take you from me. I was determined to win you back till he explained that he didn't like you that way anyway. Then you got pregnant with our boys, and every day after that was a dream come true. So, will you do me the great honor and" I pulled out the box, opening it. "Marry me?"

She nodded, tears coming down her cheeks as she hugged me tightly and I kissed her forehead before wiping the tears off her cheek, whispering.

"Hey, no tears my love."

She then held my hand before we went back home, meeting up with Bree and Kaz on the way.

When we got to the penthouse, Chase's looked extremely exhausted, holding a wailing Britney.

"Need some help?" Bree asked as she broke off Kaz while sitting beside Chase and handing him a bottle for her.

"Seriously, it's kinda getting freaky how fast you can do that." He remarked as she calmed down.

"I know. Night Chase." She whispered as she ruffled his hair before going to her room, Skylar following behind shortly after and Kaz after till it was just me and Chase.

"So, how did it go?"

"Great. She loved it. And she said yes."

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yes, it is technically Selena, but this is like they're alternative meeting.**

 **Sofiamatiz: Here it is!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yeah, it may take awhile, Sky. So do I. I took part of that from "Home Sweet Home" cause I was like "that would definitely be what they would be like if they were married". Very interesting...**

 **Glittercat33: Thanks! Yeah, cute.**

 **Maddie(guest): yay! Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Thanks! He will...maybe.**

 **LabRatFan281: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Braz is so good. Yep! She owned him! Yeah...**

 **LovetheLORD: Thanks! Yeah he is! Here is your update!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update.**

 **Also, let me know what you thought of "Game Of Drones" it wasn't as bad as I expected, but not my favorite. Kinda getting sick of these "Oliver thinks Chase is taking his friends from him" story lines.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. New powers, New reasoning

Chapter 5.

Skylar's POV.

I came downstairs to see Oliver holding the Arcturion, making me freak out as I grabbed it.

"Oliver, what are you doing?!"

"Ever since my mom tried to take the kids, I've been terrified, so I got the Arcturion in order to get more powers."

"You know it doesn't work like that. I don't want you to get hurt, so just, take it back to Me. Davenport's facility before one of the kids get it." I told him as he ran up, grabbed me and lifted me up, making me squeal in delight before he placed a light kiss on my forehead, whispering in my ear.

"You're gonna get a great surprise tonight."

I kissed his cheek before grinning.

"Can't wait."

Oliver smiled again as he held my hand and kissed it before going back over to where he had previously put down the Arcturion.

"Where did it go?! I put it right here and the only ones in here were..."

"Were who?"

"The boys. We have to find them." Oliver told me as we started running around the house, occasionally yelling "Ryder" or "Jacob" before we found the boys, Jacob with one hand in Ryder's and the other on the Arcturion as Oliver and I screamed.

"NO!"

Before grabbing both the boys and closing the Arcturion case as I cradled a unconscious Jacob in my arms while Oliver was holding Ryder.

"What was that?" I asked as a few tears streamed down my cheeks.

"They are boys. They saw it, it glows, it looks dangerous, so they wanted to touch it. It's like when Kaz touches a lot firework. They'll probably be fine. Let's just get Alexandra to double check and then we'll let them rest."

I nodded before asking something.

"Kaz touches lit fireworks?"

"Yeah. It's kind of weird, but he does it anyway." Oliver shook his head before we handed the boys off to Alexandra, only to see Chase playing with Britney.

"What are you doing?" I asked before Oliver added.

"And what's with all the happy, squeaky hamster noises?"

"Just playing with my baby girl." He smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"So did you give up on finding her mom?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Her mom is in prison and asked me to take care of her till her sentence is over."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you guys later." He replied as he pulled her out of her Rockaroo, which used to be Bree's, and started feeding her. "What happened?"

"Jacob touched the Arcturion while holding onto Ryder. We don't know what they were doing, but they both are completely unconscious." I sniffled before Oliver hugged me.

"Why don't you two get some rest? Alexandra will tell you if they're ok." Chase suggested as he put Britney back in her Rockaroo before we all went upstairs.

"So Chase, what did you wanna tell us?" Bree asked as she and Kaz came down.

"So, I found Britney's mom. I-it's Sel."

"Well, who got her pregnant?" Kaz asked.

Chase sighed before sheepishly raising his hand.

"Yes! I knew it!" Bree yelled happily.

Then they heard Alexandra say that Oliver and I were needed in the lab while Bree continued gloating.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic before I saw...ten Ryders.

"What happened?!" Oliver yelled.

"They woke up and then Ryder did this. I think he got a superpower from the Arcturion."

"Yes!" Oliver yelled as he found the real Ryder and threw him in the air, making him laugh.

"Wait. Doesn't this mean that Jacob lost some powers?"

"Yes. He lost his space portals and his cyclone fingers. Other then that though, he's a bit shaken but fine.

I sighed in relief before sitting with Oliver and the boys as Bree brought down Britney and Izzy, making me and Oliver realize it was our night to baby sit.

"Guess you won't be able to give me my surprise." I sighed.

"It's alright. I'll show you tomorrow."

Chase's POV.

I went into Sel's cell and hugged her.

"How's Britney?" She asked as I kissed her cheek.

"Great. She's a sweet little baby." I told her.

"Chase...I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm getting out of jail early." She smiled.

"They cut part of your sentence?"

"No...but if this works, I need you to promise you won't say anything."

"About what?" I asked.

Sel's POV.

"About what?" Chase asked as I hit him with my pryokenisis before sighing.

"Sorry Chase, but I'm not waiting ten years to be with Britney. But once I'm done, we WILL be together." She marched out of the cell confidently, launching each security camera and knocking out the guard before walking over to my "boss".

"What's the plan?"

"Keep a eye on Oliver, Kaz, Bree, Skylar, Isabella, Ryder and Jacob. Your reward, is your freedom."

"I understand, Agent Graham." I grinned as I shook his hand before flying off towards the penthouse.

 **Review responses!**

 **Chase Mcfly: I didn't mean to say theory if I did, but I don't like these plotlines they are using.**

 **Maddie (guest): Same TBH. Thanks! :D**

 **Aliqueen16: TBH, I kinda liked the Chaz in this episode (Favorite part) great stuff! Lots of it! Lol.**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **LabRatsWhore: IKR? Yeah, I love that lol. True XD**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Right? So cute. Glad you understand. :)**

 **LovetheLORD: Yep! Eek!**

 **Sofiamatiz: Here it is!**

 **Ok, so if you guys have Wattpad, I will be bringing a story there soon which is a Wattpad exclusive.**

 **Also, after hearing a bunch of bad stuff about my inspirations this year, Selena Gomez is doing well and I'm so happy!**

 **So what is Graham planning? Will Chase be able to warn the others?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Attacks and worries

Chapter 5.

Oliver's POV.

The whole team, with the exception of Chase, who was yet to return from visiting Selena, was in the living room with all the babies when the supposedly unbreakable glass broke into a million pieces; revealing Selena herself, and a guy I failed to recognize.

"Graham." Bree seethed.

Right at that moment, Chase burst in, panting "Sel's working for-" seeing the setting around him, he went on "Oh, never mind, then. "

Chase's POV.

Kaz was confused, but still joking around, as usual "So if she's working for Graham, are you leaving us to work for Crackers? " he laughed "Graham Crackers... Get it?" Loosing my patience, I yelled "We GET it! What do you want, Sel?" She smiled evily. "Well first, to hold my baby, but second, I want ALL you superfreaks destroyed. You took away my life, so I'll take away yours."

"What'd we do?!" Skylar yelled as I bit my lip nervously, hoping none of the babies crawled, or flew, in here.

"If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have ended up in the slammer. Luckily, I found a HUMAN who can get rid of you. Cause I'm pretty sure while bionics are legal, superpowers are not."

She then clicked a button on her comm.

"Yes, we have the superhumans up here, but I'd hurry. They might hurt us any second now."

I immediately used my molecular kenisis to knock out Graham while grabbing onto Selena.

"Take the kids and go!" I yelled to my sister.

"No, we aren't leaving without you!"

"Go!"

Bree's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed Isabel and held onto Kaz while Skylar and Oliver grabbed the boys.

Sel smiled as she caressed my cheek while canceling off the agents and sending Graham on his way and she whispered in my ear, making me terrified in the pit of my stomach.

"Now that they are out of my way...we can have fun."

Her low voice made me whimper in fear as she smiled sympathetically.

"Aww, it's ok Chasey. It won't be that bad. Now, where's my baby?"

"I-I'm not telling you."

"Why not, babe?"

"I'm not your babe. You've forced my family out of our house and you think I'm gonna let you touch my daughter, think again."

"You're forgetting, Chase. I carried her for seven months. She's MY daughter."

"I'm pretty sure it takes two people to make a baby." I retorted as she moved me out of the way with her molecular kenisis before finding Britney in her RockARoo and picked her up, smiling, making me fume.

"Hey sweetheart. Finally, you and I are reunited at last." She whispered, kissing Britney's forehead before putting her down and using her molecular kenisis to wrap my arms around her and tug at my shirt.

"Let's go have fun." She grinned evily as she practically dragged me to the bedroom.

Bree's POV.

"I can't believe we had to leave Chase and Britney...who knows what Graham and Sel are doing to them." I sobbed into Kaz's shoulder.

"Bree, look at me. Kaz probably took down both Graham and Sel and got them back in the slammer. They'll be fine. I promise."

We were currently hiding in the new Mighty Med from Graham and Sel, and while Oliver and Skylar were watching the kids, Kaz was dealing with the wound I had gotten when my hand hit the top of one of the skyscrapers on our way here. Suddenly I winced and let out a low whimper when Kaz started bandaging it.

"There." He smiled, handing me some Advil off one of the shelves, making me giggle.

"You work in a top secret superhero hospital, and one of the medications is Advil."

"Yep. It actually helps a lot." He smiled as he climbed onto the bed with me, wrapping a arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks again, Kaz."

"You're welcome. And hey, just so you know, I'm worried about Chase and Britney to, but they'll be ok. Chase wouldn't ever let anyone hurt Britney, and he can defend himself. They'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. I can't lose them, Kaz." I whimpered. "I haven't seen Adam, Leo or Daniel in a long time. I don't need to lose another brother."

"And you won't. I know you aren't like me and have brothers or sisters to spare, but they will all be fine." Kaz smiled before getting up. "I'm gonna go check on the kids and get everyone else in bed. Get some sleep, Breanna. I love you." He kissed my forehead before I was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

 **And after almost two weeks, I'm back!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: Thanks lol.**

 **LovetheLORD: Cause she's evil! Evil!**

 **Aliqueen16: Oh no is right! Thanks so much for the help!**

 **Sofiamatiz: I'm gonna update today.**

 **LabratsFlutieKat: Yep! Bah!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yeah, but remember that Ryder having powers might be a good thing...**

 **Thanks so much for Aliqueen16 for helping me with this chapter! I just could not figure out how to start it!**

 **Also, I will be posting a new story later, so keep a eye out.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Nightmares and plans

Chapter 7.

Bree's POV.

I had been unable to sleep last night due to worrying about my brother and niece all night, and when I did sleep, nightmares haunted my mind as I remembered what Sel did to him when she was still recovering. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Kaz walked in, holding a tray, which he immediately placed in front of me.

"Morning Bree."

"Hey."

"Are you still worried about Chase?"

I nodded as a few tears trickled down my cheek before Kaz lifted my chin up so I was looking him eye to eye.

"Eat, get some rest, and then we'll think up a plan, ok?"

I nodded as Kaz turned on ocean noises on his phone before kissing my forehead and leaving as my eyes slowly shut and I faded into darkness. However, it was short lived as I opened my eyes to see I was on the couch back in Centium City before I heard a yell.

"Leave me alone! I can't take it anymore!"

'Chase!' I realized as I ran up there and opened the door to see Sel on top of my brother, who had his shirt off while she was on top of him, kissing his neck.

I immediately grabbed her arm and flung her into the wall before running in front of my brother and holding my arm in front of him while Sel stood up.

"He's mine, Breanna. Get away from him."

"No. He's my little brother, and I'm not gonna let you hurt him."

"Fine." Sel told me before unleashing her pryokenisis on Chase and geo leaping away.

"Chase!" I screamed, running towards him to feel his pulse, only for it to be completely gone as tears started flowing out of my eyes. "No, Chase! Chase!"

Kaz's POV.

I was watching Isabel when I heard yells.

"No, Chase! Chase!"

'Bree!' I realized as I ran into her room and started gently shaking her.

"Come on, Bree. Time to wake up."

After a minute, her eyes snapped open and she started crying in my arms.

"H-he's de-dead." She whimpered as tears continued to flow freely off her cheeks.

"It's ok, Bree. You'll be ok." I comforted as I had my arms wrapped around her.

"It won't be ok...he's gone. Chase is gone." She cried.

"Shh. Sel wouldn't kill him, Bree. Cause in her weird, twisted, evil mind, she loves him."

"I hope you are right." She whispered as she wiped her face before standing up.

"How's your hand?" I asked as I started gently unwrapping it.

"My bionics have mostly healed it." Bree told me.

"Yeah, it's looks good. Skylar, Oliver and I were about to start discussing a plan. Are you up to helping us, or do you need more rest?"

Bree shook her head before answering.

"I'm not risking anymore nightmares. Let's go."

We both walked into the the room that Skylar, Oliver and the kids were in before sitting down and Isabel climbing into my lap.

"Hey Izzy." I grinned before asking. "Does anyone have any ideas on how we can save Britney and Chase?"

"Well, we could always have someone use the wormhole transporter, get them and come back here, we could call the police and get her removed from the building or we could go deal with her ourselves." Oliver explained.

"What seems like the best option?" I asked.

"Well, the government is already on our tails for having superpowers, and we can't afford to be cowards right now. We have to take her down." Skylar sighed.

"But what about the kids? We don't need to bring them into battle and all of us need to take down Sel." Bree told us as a idea flashed in my mind.

"Horace could watch them."

"Yeah, no." Skylar told me.

"Well, I could always ask Alan-"

"You know what? Horace sounds like a good idea."

"Kay. I'll go tell him, and then we'll take back our home." I smiled, running off.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: I agree with you 100% about Graham. Yeah lol. Well, no offense to Oliver, but sometimes he acts before he thinks.**

 **Maddie (guest): Here it is! Yeah, it's not going well for Chase. You're welcome!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Yours too!**

 **Darth Becky 726: Well, yes. I said later, I never said when. Lol. Yes. The sequel is still in the process of going through my brain because I don't know what's gonna happen, TBH.**

 **Lab Rat Flutie Kat: Well, that's probably how all fan girls feel right now. Lol.**

 **Theghost (guest): I'll try! And here is your update!**

 **LabRatsFan281: Yeah, poor Chase. :( He's scared of her (and if I was in his position, I would be too) I mean, she took away his virginity, almost got his ENTIRE family taken away from him, hit him with freaking pryokenisis and still expects him to love her. Wouldn't you be scared? More Braz in this chapter! Here is the update!**

 **So do you think the Elite Force will save Chase and Britney before things get worse? What'll happen when Horace has to take care of three superpowered babies?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Taking back our home

**Warning, chapter may get slightly graphic.**

Chapter 8.

Skylar's POV.

I walked up to Horace, smiling.

"Hey Horace, can you do us a favor?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"We need you to watch Ryder, Jacob and Isabella for a little while."

"Oh, Skylar, I'm very busy, and-"

"I'll pay you forty bucks."

"And I would love to watch them!" He smiled as I went back to my team, saying.

"He's on board. Now let's go."

They nodded as Kaz put down Isabella, making her cry.

"We'll come back. We have to go though." I told them as Bree ran to the penthouse, the rest of us flying before we were on the terrace.

We walked inside before Kaz yelled.

"Come on out, Sel!"

"Kaz, we were kind of going for a element of surprise." I rolled my eyes as no one showed up.

"Where is she?" Bree demanded.

"Maybe she's on vacation. Hawaii is great this time of year." Oliver told us as I saw Bree roll her eyes before we saw come down in her usual outfit.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't The Elite Force. I thought you had left since this place is swarming with government agents."

"We probably would've, but you have my brother." Bree told her, stepping closer. "And that's something I will never let you have."

"Then you have a problem, Breanna. Cause he's mine." She told her.

Then Bree used her super speed to knock Sel over and pin her to the wall, yelling.

"Where is he?!"

Sel smirked as she geo leaped out of Bree's grip and shoved Skylar, Kaz and Oliver over with her. But before they could move, she had formed a cage over them.

"You thought it was gonna be easy to defeat me, didn't you? Well, I got news for your, girlie." She said, walking over to Bree. "I'm unstoppable."

Third person POV.

Horace was chasing Ryder, who was flying through the air.

"Ryder, get back down here now!"

Then, to make matters worse, Isabella started flying as well.

"Stop it, both of you!" He yelled as he grabbed Ryder's middle and put him in the crib with Jacob.

And now to get Isabella.

Bree's POV.

The team was sitting down in the cage quietly when I heard a scream, making me start sobbing and Kaz slid over to me.

"Bree?"

"C-can you hear him? H-he's probably scared for his life..." I whimpered as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We'll save him." He told me, making me cry harder.

"H-how?! H-he's my brother and I-I've failed him. I-I've failed y-you guys."

"You didn't fail us, Bree." Skylar told me, as I sighed

"Really?"

"Bree, you know that this isn't your fault at all. It's Sel's."

I nodded as Oliver asked.

"Do you think we can get out of here?"

"The cage blocks super powers and bionics, and we would need a combination to unlock the cage." Skylar explained as we saw Britney roll over to us.

"Hey Britney." I smiled before I saw her messing with something on the bottom of the cage before she started sucking her thumb.

Kaz cautiously pushed the door, only for it to swing open, then Skylar picked up the cage from the outside with her super strength.

"We're out." He whispered as I picked up Britney.

"You're a genius. Just like your daddy." I smiled as I snuggled her tightly before putting her down and we slowly went up to the room the screams were coming from a few minutes ago.

Then Oliver knocked on the door, making me grab his arm as we heard Sel demand.

"Who is it?!"

"Room service!" Oliver replied as I rolled my eyes before she opened the door and got in a fighting position.

"How'd you get out?!" She demanded as Skylar put her in the cage.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out." She explained as she told us.

"I'm gonna speed this to the police station. Kaz, Oliver, find out if he's ok." Skylar told us before she ran out the door.

Kaz and Oliver walked into the room and were about to close the door when I stopped it.

"Bree, it's not pretty in here. Go get the kids." Oliver told me as I shook my head.

"Just let me see him."

"Bree, I wouldn't, he's unconscious and-"

But before my fiancee could finish, I pushed past them to see that my brother had nothing on and was breathing hard with a pained look on his face. I kissed his forehead, whispering.

"I'm sorry I failed you."

Before Kaz and Oliver pushed me out and closed the door. Skylar came shortly after as we both sped back to Mighty Med to get our babies, only to see that they were all napping.

"Thanks so much, Horace." She smiled as she handed him the money as he walked out, yelling.

"I hate babysitting!"

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Oh boy...poor, poor Chasey...**

 **Aliqueen16: They did! Sorry I didn't do a ton of Horace babysitting.**

 **LovetheLORD: Well, he's um, sort of, um...just read for yourself.**

 **Sofiamatiz: I did!**

 **LabRatsFan281: Luckily, Britney wasn't harmed. As for Chase, well...I would be terrified too. *shudders* Braz and Skoliver for life! As for Horace, three super powered babies versus a immortal superhero doctor...what could go wrong?**

 **Labratswhore: Would you want Horace babysitting your kids? I know I wouldn't. Yeah. BOOOOOOO!**

 **Will Chase be ok? What about the government agents? Will the others be taken away?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz13.**


	10. Going under

Chapter 9.

Skylar's POV.

I was sitting on the couch, holding Jacob while Ryder was napping as Bree was pacing, biting her fingernail in the process.

"Bree, calm down."

"I can't calm down. My baby brother is injured and you expect me to be calm. What would happen if one of your sisters from the pod of solution or whatever it is, got injured?"

"Technically, I have my own pod and the other females on Caldera have their own as well, so I don't have a sister." I explained as I grinned at Jacob before we heard footsteps and Kaz descended down the stairs, Bree immediately asking.

"How is he?"

"Alive. Sel got him good. He also has a fever." He told me, grabbing a glass of water and a bottle of fever reducer and was about to go upstairs before I grabbed his arm.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes. He was actually asking for you."

"Can I go with you?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. Sky, do you have the kids under control?"

"They're all napping except him." I told him as they went upstairs as I sighed while looking at Jacob. "Go to sleep, cutie."

Bree's POV.

"Now be quiet, I'm not sure if he fell back to sleep or not." Kaz told me as we both came in and I was relieved to see Chase covered up and in at least a shirt.

"How's he doing?" I heard Kaz ask Oliver as I continued to stroke Chase's hair.

"Well, he fell back to sleep. I got him cleaned up and in clothes, and his fever is peaking at 101." Oliver explained.

"We should probably wake him up and get this in him."

I gently put my arm on Chase's shoulder while slowly shaking him from his sleep.

"Hey, Chase? You need to wake up for a few minutes." I whispered as his eyes fluttered open, making me smile as I missed his forehead while holding his hand.

"W-what happened?" He asked quietly as Kaz was pouring the medicine into a spoon.

"Long story. We just need you to take this, ok?" Kaz asked, holding up the spoon as Chase reluctantly opened his mouth and gagged on it before I gave him his water.

"There you go." I smiled, setting it on the nightstand. "Now, get some sleep." I told him as I ruffled his hair before he fell asleep, leaning on my shoulder.

"Hey, should we try and get you out?" Kaz asked as I shook my head.

"He needs sleep. I'm not gonna stand in the way of that."

The boys both went downstairs as I sighed, holding his hand.

"Please be ok." I whispered.

Oliver's POV.

"There are agents everywhere! What do we do?" I asked, shutting the blinds.

"I say we roast them all!" Kaz yelled.

"And that's how we'll get arrested." Skylar told him as she sighed. "Until this gets sorted out, I don't think we can do missions anymore."

"What?!" Both Kaz and I yelled.

"Well, we have kids now who could have super power outbursts at any second, and the only member of our team who doesn't have superpowers is injured. We need to tell Mr. Davenport what happened." I told them.

"That's ridiculous." Kaz told me as I snapped.

"Well, what's your bright idea?"

"Well-"

"That's what I thought! You've got nothing!"

"Guys stop!" I yelled, standing in between the two. "You're tearing apart our team and your friendships!"

"Well, then. Oliver, you be the decider. We stop doing missions until this blows over or kill government agents and get killed ourselves?" Skylar demanded.

"I'm really sorry, Kaz. But Skylar has the better point. It's better for us to lay low for awhile. Just till this blows over."

Kaz shook his head as he demanded.

"What happened to guys over gals?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Kazimi-" I started before stopping myself. "I'm just making this worse. Kaz, this plan is a good idea. The kids can grow up without us having to leave every twenty minutes, Chase can recover safely and there are all the kids at the academy who can easily deal with whatever happens. So...deal?"

He nodded.

"Deal."

Just as we hugged, we heard a loud vomiting noise from upstairs as Kaz and I both looked at each other before running up the stairs to see Bree and Chase in the bathroom as the younger was spewing into the toilet while the older was rubbing his back.

"Bree, what happened?"

"Chase said the medicine you gave him made his stomach upset. Next time, use Tylenol." She told us as she helped Chase off the floor and into bed.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

She nodded as she pulled the blanket over his shoulder before looking at us.

"What's the plan?"

"We're gonna go silent till this whole thing dies over." I told her.

"Sounds good. Have you told Mr. Davenport yet?" She asked.

"I was just about to call him. What's his number again?"

She quickly gave me his number as Kaz and I walked out. This WAS a solid plan, right?

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatsFan281: Thanks! Well...here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah, poor, poor Chasey...and Horace too, I mean, it's not like I FAVOR Chase or anything...**

 **Sofiamatiz: Here it is!**

 **Labratswhore: Yep lol! True, I just need some humor in that chapter.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks so much and here's your update!**

 **Well, school is going well, but I'm sick of hearing my parents talk about the election every night at dinner.**

 **"There are three things I've learned never to discuss with people. Religion, Politics and The Great Pumpkin."**

 **Please tell me I'm not the only one who likes that quote...**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Slow Recovery, New Predicaments

Chapter 10.

Chase's POV.

I groaned as pain slowly radiated through my body before sitting up and seeing Kaz flipping through a comic book. before looking up and immediately standing up, gently pushing me down into the pillows.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Sel yelling at you guys to leave. After that, everything is a haze."

"Basically it's been you getting high fevers before it goes back to almost normal, then it goes up again and Oliver and I having to pull Bree out of here every night."

I nodded before Kaz sat down at the foot of the bed before asking.

"How are you feeling? Cause you were in pretty bad shape a few days ago. All bloody and gross and-"

"I get it!" I yelled, not wanting to be reminded again before adding. "I'm mostly just achy all over."

"Mostly?" Kaz raised a eyebrow.

"Stomach doesn't feel great, but that's probably just me being sick and injured."

Kaz nodded as he grabbed the thermometer and stuffed it in my mouth, almost making me gag before he pulled it out.

"100.1"

"Hey, can you send Bree in here?" I asked.

"Sure. I didn't sleep all night. You are very loud when you sleep."

"Snoring?"

"No. Screaming. You had some WILD nightmares last night, along with being in and out of sleep. Reminds me of when Isabel was sick a few months ago." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes before he left.

After a few minutes, my sister came in slowly and hugged me while stroking my hair.

"Kaz told me you're feeling better." She smiled, holding my hand as I felt the cold small piece of metal on her hand on mine.

"Yeah." I mumbled before leaning into her embrace whispering. "I was really scared, Bree. I was afraid you weren't able to come back for me..."

"I know. I wasn't sure if we were gonna be able to save you. Luckily we were, cause Sel put you into really bad shape. But honestly? I feel like I failed you." She whispered as a clear tear fell down her cheek and onto my blanket as I pulled her onto my shoulder and whispered.

"You didn't fail me."

That's all it took for Bree's wall to fall as she sobbed into my shirt sleeve. After awhile, she and I had both calmed down when I shuddered, feeling pain go up my body as Bree pulled my blanket up to my chin and kissed my forehead before handing me some Tylenol.

"It should help. Now get some rest." She smiled, kissing my forehead and squeezing my hand before getting up to leave.

"Bree...please don't leave." I begged in a moment of vulnerability as she turned around, a small smile on her face as she sat down where Kaz had previously been and opened her magazine, making me smile as I fell asleep.

Oliver's POV.

"Good news." Kaz smiled. "Chase is doing better. Like a lot better."

I nodded before groaning.

"I hate not being able to use my powers! I have to TAKE the trash to the street without flying or smashing it!" I pouted as I crossed my arms.

"You think you have it bad? I haven't had hot dogs on a rake in two weeks."

"Both of you, stop!" Skylar yelled. "We all agreed to lay low until this blows over. Now stop fussing and get to work."

Kaz and I both nodded as I grabbed the bags, carefully grabbing only a few so my super strength didn't come into play before taking it out into the alley. The first few trips went well, but it wasn't until the last trip when I saw a familiar blonde, making me lift up my hands as she approached. Fear rose in the pit of my stomach as I swallowed the lump in my throat and licked my lips, demanding.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming to see my son, daughter in law and grandkids of course." She grinned, making my hands turn into fists as I grew scared, with the Sel attack just being a week ago, I had to protect everyone from my mother, no matter what the cost.

I launched a cryoblast at her, only for her to deflect it with a blast of purple pryokenisis.

"Fire beats ice. Now, let's make a deal. You join me, Kaz and Skylar will be spared and they will be able to use their powers again. If you refuse, then I'll give the FBI security footage of your superpowers and all of you will be taken away."

I simply didn't know what to do, as I looked up at her.

"Can I have awhile to decide?" I asked as she nodded.

"You have till next week." She smiled before flying off as I walked back in, the conversation playing through my mind wondering.

'What am I gonna do?'

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: The quote just fits. Sorry. :(**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Can I come? Please?! Australia sounds good compared to this drama! Yes, yes you did.**

 **Aliqueen16: Luckily for me, when I have to vote is the next election (2020 is when I turn 18) so I don't care this time around.**

 **It'sLeoBabe (guest): Yay!**

 **LabRatsFan281: I love Brase like this as well. YESSSSS! I ADORED the Brase in The Attack! I'd probably do the same if someone hurt my little brother (he's gonna be 12 next year) and I'd probably be more of a Spike then a Gonna take you down with my flashlight hands kinda person.**

 **Oliver Mcfly: Bree referred to Chase as her little brother. It gets SO annoying! Lol.**

 **Glad you guys are liking this story!**

 **Will the FBI find the team guilty of having superpowers? Will Oliver join his mother in order to insure his teammates and children's safety?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Fears and changing sides

Bree's POV.

I had been tossing and turning, trying to sleep but was eventually unable as I stood up and walking into the room Chase was in, smiling as I noticed that he was slowly getting better. He was returning back to his original color, while his fever had been going down as well. I sighed quietly as I sat down beside him, holding his hand.

"B-Bree?" I heard him mumble as he sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep. I'm still a bit uneasy about leaving you alone." I replied as he nodded before rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sleep out.

"How's Britney?" He asked, his voice reduced to a whisper.

"She's ok. She misses her daddy." I told him as I sat beside him while he laid his head on my shoulder.

Chase nodded as tears pricked the edges of his eyes while looking at me, asking in a voice that told me he was slightly upset.

"C-can I see her?"

"I don't know, Chase. She is asleep after all."

He nodded as I heard a few sniffles come from him before a ear piercing scream sounded.

"Well, not anymore." I chuckled as I stood up, to find Britney in the girl's room. I picked her up before going back into Chase's room, and putting her in his arms.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you miss me?" He whispered quietly, still holding her close as her son's reduced to sniffles and she gurgled happily before yawning and falling asleep in his arms as he smiled pridefuly for a minute before looking at me.

"Bree? Do you think I'm a good parent?"

"Why would you ask?" I questioned curiously as he sighed.

"Cause...you have Kaz helping you, and Skylar has Oliver...I'm doing this myself. And I'm wondering if that's the best decision. I wanna give her the best she can have, and I'm not sure if I'm doing that."

"Chase. You have been a wonderful parent so far, and you can only improve. I can't make the decision for you if you wanna..." Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes as I thought about what I was about to say, before swallowing my sobs and continuing. "Have her put up for adoption, but I think you are great at this."

"Thanks Bree." He smiled, hugging me with one arm before looking down at her. "Can you take her back to bed?"

I shook my head no.

"You've been recovering, I think you can do it." I smiled as he slowly stood up before walking quietly and slowly set her down in her crib, kissing her forehead as he walked out, smiling.

"Wanna sleep in your capsule?" I questioned as he quickly nodded before walking in and closing the door of his, Oliver's and Kaz's room before I walked back to mine, closing the door and falling asleep.

Oliver's POV.

I woke up the next morning, remembering it had been one week since I had been confronted by my mom. Tears filled my eyes as I quickly grabbed breakfast before walking into Ryder and Jacob's room, kissing their foreheads and whispering "I love you" before getting dressed and going downstairs to see Skylar in her pink robe before she stood up and walked over to me.

"Morning sweetheart." She smiled, kissing my cheek

"Morning."

"What's with the backpack?" She asked as I stuttered.

"I-I I'm going on a trip. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Oliver...what's going on?" She asked, seeing right through my lie as I sighed and told her.

"My mom and I met up. And I made a deal with her."

"What?..." my significant other inquiried.

"I-if I go to her side. It's the only way to protect you guys, and I don't wanna see you hurt." I insisted.

"Oliver." She cried as she hugged me tightly, tears flowing down her tan cheeks.

I comforted her after a few minutes before saying.

"I love you. And I'll be back soon. Promise."

Skylar nodded as she kissed me before tears welled up in my eyes as I left, only to see my mom.

"I'm ready to go."

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yeah. I laughed so hard when I saw that, TBH.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Guessed who predicted the future, do dah, do dah. Thanks!**

 **LabRatsFan281: Thanks! Well, I have three older sisters, three younger sisters and a younger brother. No twins or anything, but a lot of us are close in age. Thanks and here's your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep. It only gets worse.**

 **Sofiamatiz: Here is your continuation!**

 **So this will have a epilogue left, but a third story after this!**

 **Of course, this is all taking place after my mom calls Amazon (like she promised to on Sunday...) And gets my kindle fixed.**

 **I wanna know how your Halloween went and what you went as (or if you dressed up)! Let me know in the comments!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Epilogue

2 years later.

Skylar's POV.

H-he's still gone. We were supposed to have a double wedding with Bree and Kaz. He said he would be back soon. I really miss him.

"Mama!" Jacob squealed, walking over to me, smiling as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked, picking him up.

"Why does Izzy have a dada, but I don't?" He asked as I sighed.

"You do, sweetheart. He just...he's on a trip. And he won't be back for awhile."

"B-but I've never seen him before." He whimpered.

"I know. I miss him too. But he WILL be back." I smiled as I put him down.

"Ok mama." He smiled as he climbed out of my lap, and started playing with Ryder, Isabella and Britney.

I continued watching them as I saw Chase come down and sit down beside me.

"Hey." He smiled. "You doing ok?"

I shook my head as I turned on my phone to see a photo of him.

"I-it's been two years. I miss him, Chase."

"I know. But he sacrificed everything for you and the kids." Chase reminded me.

"I- I just wish he would've come back by now." I told him as hot tears leaked out of my eyes and down my face as Chase sighed and hugged me tightly.

"He will come back, Skylar. I promise." He told me, kissing my forehead before Britney walked over.

"Dada!"

Chase smiled as he picked her up and threw her in the air before kissing her forehead.

"What's up, baby girl?" He asked as she hugged him.

"Love you." She told me, hugging my neck before climbing out of my lap and continued to play princess with Isabella before Bree and Kaz came down smiling.

"What's got you two so happy?" I asked.

Bree grinned widely as she told us.

"I'm pregnant."

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yep. Cute Bree and Chase. OLIVER!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Cute Bree and Chase...yeah, pretty sure voldermort isn't part of LR or EF. That's awesome. I was a DJ, almost broke my ankle twice and saw one of those creepy clowns.**

 **Aliqueen16: I don't suppose you are upset, right?**

 **Sofiamatiz: Here is your update!**

 **This is the epilogue, but the third and final book will come out soon!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
